Frosted Tinder
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Life is so incredibly fragile... It takes a moment, a single moment to lose it. A single misstep and that is it. The life is gone, snuffed out. And in the stars it is changed, renewed before they are sent back. Changed altered, to make a difference to the world down below.
1. Prologue

Life is so incredibly fragile...

It takes a moment, a single moment to lose it. A single misstep and that is it. The life is gone, snuffed out.

And in the stars it is changed, renewed before they are sent back. Changed altered, to make a difference to the world down below.

* * *

It is still across the snow plains. Not even a slight shifting of the wind through the snow heavy branches and over the leaves. Silence. Between the roots small shapes finally emerge and dart, seeking out their food. And behind the small moving shapes are larger ones.

White fur, silver fur, blending in with the snow. Pawsteps light as they follow their prey. Crouching, tails flicking and, movement, swift and final as they catch the prey. Purring the molly straightens before whipping her head around. Tail twitching she sniffs the air before picking up the freshly killed white furred mouse and racing over the snow.

The wind howls at her back and she darts through a fallen log, emerging in a sheltered valley she deposits the mouse on a pile of various different prey animals. Licking her lips she moves through the valley and into a cave. The crackling of a fire can be heard and there is a faint wafting scent of smoke. Yet she does not pause even for a moment as she trots down through the tunnels. The further in she goes the louder whispering seems to become.

Various voices, all rising and conferring together.

Until she finally reaches the center chamber. In the middle is a fire, watched and maintained by a rather grumpy looking pure black tom with dark green eyes and fluffy fur. He glares at the other cat even as she keeps trotting past before taking her place on one of the raised flat stones around the room.

"Diamondnose?" she hears one of the nearby cats speaks and lets one ear twitch in response. Only for them to fall silent as the clear leader enters. The tom in the middle minding the fire hisses as the bulky pure white molly saunters past. Moving carefully, purposefully around the chamber before finally moving to the front and climbing up the high stones set there. The molly settles at the top allowing her tail to curl around her paws and dark green eyes overlook the room.

"Snowmoon has received a vision from Starclan!" she speaks and every cat falls silent. Every cat looks at one another and around the chamber. Looking for the pure white molly. Looking for their seer, the cat up on the rock sighs before flicking her tail. The black cat managing the fire puffs up and hisses before stalking out of the cavern.

He is soon back. Leading a blue eyed pure white molly into the chamber.

"It's Snowmoon..."

"I heard that she was deaf"

"Shh, Clearstar is right there..."

"I wonder what she saw!"

Everything falls into silence as soon as the Molly reaches the front of the room and climbs up to stand beside Clearstar. Blue eyes look around the room, as if seeking something. Or somecat in specific, eventually she just rests and settles where she is.

"I have seen a great disaster in the future... Where fire shall save Thunderclan..."

"Thunderclan?" Yowls arise from the crowd of cats.

"You expect us to care about one of the Four?"

"So fire will save them... what does that have to do with Frostclan?"

"SILENCE!" Clearstar yowls, pounding a paw on the rock and forcing the clan into quite. "What Snowmoon has to say is important, you will give her the respect deserved!"

Privately Diamondnose disagreed, they had nothing to do with Thunderclan, or any of the Four. Those clans lived over the mountains, closer to the Highstones and they never needed to fight them for territory, the only times that they dealt with them were during the six moon meetings.

"Continue Snowmoon" she carefully nudges the molly and Snowmoon's blue eyes gaze out at them.

"A great darkness approaches." Snowmoon meows, getting back onto her paws and shifting. "And with it a foreigner... Asking Starclan for their guidance I was given only these few signs..." she takes a deep breath and every cat stills in anticipation. _"With two, with four the shadows of the fallen are cast in flickering flame, and only with foreign wings will the clan be saved!"_

"Starclan has spoken!" Clearstar calls and the whole clan look. "With the _foreign wings_ our clan will be saved!"

* * *

The howling winds of the snowstorm outside of a cave do not bother its occupants. Two dogs, both of them bitches, one white and brown the other black and white. And one tiny bundle curled up in blankets. Both canines look at each other before looking out into the snow.

"So..." one of them barks sitting down. "Cloudpack wishes to send us to them... I can only hope that they know what they are doing."

"I'm sure that they do... now, let's get some rest, we shall have to continue at sunrise tomorrow. Otherwise they won't survive the storm..."


	2. Blizzardpack

**Blizzardpack**

 _About a week before, they had been playing. Playing with their dogs. In the yard as they always did, because the world outside was fraught with danger. But in the yard it was safe. They could throw the ball and watch them run, they could sit and simply enjoy the sunlight._

 _It was peaceful, it was nice. It was ruined by screams._

 _It was ruined by flames, and shouts. The fire had just crept up on them. They remembered standing, staring with wide eyes at the orange blaze that leapt up and over the mountains. It was too late. Too late to run. Too late to escape. But they could not remember any fire watch warnings going up, they could not remember seeing anything on the television, or hearing it on the radio, nothing on the fire watch website._

 _So they stared, in horror as the flames raged. As their neighbours came out and… in all honesty dying like that was not the worst way it could have happened._

 _It was not the worst._

 _They had their dogs for company._

 _Yet even afterwards it kept burning, and they felt their bones shatter and break, crack under the heat and the pressure and suddenly they were yowling. And there were voices, voices that spoke in a language that they did not know. That they did not understand…_

 _And finally, there was blissful darkness._

* * *

Pawsteps are left in the snow as the dogs slowly make their way through the frost covered landscape. Trees shine with a sheen of fine ice, and snow weighs heavy on the branches overhead. Small patches of stubborn grass show at the base of some of the trees, but neither of the canines even pause. Both of them are mindful of their precious cargo, careful with their pawsteps, carrying the bundle of blankets between them.

The two are clearly on a mission. Only pausing when they find shelter. Carefully resting out of the snow, curling up with the bundle nestled between them. The bundle that has been silent the whole time. Which is clearly cause for worry according to the older bitch who stands up and plods her way over.

Gently shifting the blankets and nosing the small form within.

"Peppy…" she looks over at the younger black and white dog who is looking out at the snow. "They have been rather quiet for the past few days…"

"I know…" Peppy yaps back folding her paws over and lying her head on them. "But can we blame them… the transformation by the Heavens into their new form must have been painful… and exhausting. Let them sleep Obi…" Obi shuffles on her paws before gently licking the small form over the head and lying down by Peppy, looking out at the softly falling snow.

Both of them remain silent before Peppy huffs out a breath.

"How much further… until we will find them?"

"Only Cloudpack and the Heavens could possibly know…" Obi growls sniffing the air. Abruptly she is on her paws and growling, fur bristling and Peppy sniffs deeply to understand why. Only to join her within moments. That putrid familiar musk, a fox.

"Those, orange-pelted thieves…" Peppy growls, pawing the snow, raising her tail and ears in irritation. "What does it think that it is doing here?"

"It must be after the pup…" Obi snarls, barring her fangs. "We are too small to fight a fox… we should move on…"

"But… the weather, it smells like another snow storm is coming soon!" Peppy yelps shaking her head and lowering her tail worried. Obi doesn't answer her, instead plodding back to where they had nestled the blankets and carefully picking them up to carry. Peppy paws the ground once more before shaking off the snow and huffing. Obi is the older one after all, so surely she knows what she is doing. Still Peppy does not trust that the weather will hold out.

Not while they tread over the snow covered ground.

Marching through the forest, the snow forest. As the wind picks up they both duck their heads down and lower themselves to shield from the flying snow. Peppy huffs and keeps sniffing the air. Looking for any sign of scent markings. She can smell so much, the leaves, the snow and faint traces of foxes, mice, rabbits… Her belly rumbles. Food would be fantastic but they have a mission and finally.

"Scent marking!" she barks and Obi perks her ears, taking a deep sniff. Peppy sniffs again. "It is not cat… It's…" Peppy breaths deeply and suddenly drops down. Her fur bristling in defence. The reason is quickly obvious. A black furred, grey muzzled stud charges from the bushes, jaws snapping. Peppy darts to the side, landing on all fours and raising her hackles in response. Only to get knocked straight into the snow by a small brown pug from the other side.

Obi crouches protectively. The bundle of blankets carefully nestled behind her as she snarls, fur bristling.

"Back off!" she snarls, barring her teeth.

That is when a plaintful mew wails from the blankets. She freezes and growls even more, ears slipping down furiously. Except to her surprise the two canines attacking them backed down. Sniffing deeply and the pug barks out a surprised comment.

"You're transporting a kitten!" they shake their head rapidly and a shower of snow falls around them. "Ratfeather! They have a kitten with them!"

"I know Pugpaw… patience" the older dog rumbles before sniffing them again. This time more in greeting before gently pawing the blankets to get a clear view of the kitten. "Rather small aren't they?" he woofs and Peppy bristles getting up from the snow while Obi huffs.

Obi growls before gently nosing the light brown furred kit, back into the blankets. "They are almost one and a quarter moons old…" Obi bristles "We awoke a quarter moon ago with them… and there was a sign from Cloudpack, that sent us in this direction…"

The two strange dogs remain silent for a while. Before they look at each other, finally Ratfeather barks sharply, a short and sharp back. Which echoes around them, Peppy clambers up on all fours and growls before yelping. A bark echoes back and Ratfeather sharply nods his head.

"Pugpaw…"

"Yes!" the small pug looks up whole hind wriggling in excitement.

"Go alert the Pack that I will be bringing some guests." he huffs and eyes the blankets before standing up. "And that we will be contacting the Frostclan cats…"

"Of course!" And the small pug races off, leaving them alone with Ratfeather who huffs at them before turning around. He looks back at them before motioning with his head that they should follow. Nervously Peppy shuffles but Obi huffs. The brown and white bitch looks up to the clouds before lowering her head and lifting up the bundle.

Walking forwards to follow. And Peppy looks to the clouds as well, whatever she sees there reassures her and she follows in her companions pawsteps.

The trip through the snow is surprisingly rather long, even as they follow closely after Ratfeather. There are a lot of fallen logs, and low bushes, eventually they crawl with their bellies in the snow through a rotted log and emerge in what seemed to be a rather extensive den.

Musty and safe, with three root covered walls that sheltered multitudes of other dogs. There was no way to classify each individuals scent with a single whiff. There are just too many of them. Peppy looks around with wide eyes and she begins to wag her tail. Obi is not as impressed looking around, but focusing on Ratfeather who has stopped. Finally the howling around them calms down and two rather impressive looking hounds step forwards through the crowd.

A mottled silver bitch dog alongside a white stud with a black patch of fur over a single paw. Both of them came to stand in front of them and look down at them. Obi lowers her head, before placing down her precious cargo and rolling over on her back. Showing her submission.

Peppy imitates her.

These two are clearly the Alphas.

"Ratfeather…" the silver bitch growls, unimpressed. "Why have you brought these doggypets here?"

"Th-they were s-sent by, by Cloudpack!" a small trembling black and white spotted chihuahua speaks up. "B-Blanksun said; _With roots of barley and aspen the twoleg turned four shall be delivered to save the clan lost in frost_ " With that said the small bitch bows her head and lowers herself on her front paws. "I am s-sorry for, for, inter-rupting you, you!" she says and the silver hound tilts her head considering.

"Rise Chihuamoon, it would seem we have prematurely sniffed you!" she says to Obi and Peppy before looking to the stud beside her "Yangcloud, what do you propose we do?"

"I do not know Wishcloud…" he rumbles standing up and lowering his head, sniffing the small bundle. "The kit does seem to have a very unique and distinct scent… Yes…" he nods his head before standing up and howling. The entire den falls into complete silence. Nervous Obi stiffens, her tail quivering ever so faintly.

Both the hounds walk back through, motioning for them to follow and Ratfeather nods his head. Peppy is the first the trot forwards, taking note of the various hushed barks that follow her path. Soon Obi follows, with their cargo carefully held and carried. Ratfeather follows at the very end. They stop at the far end of the den and watch as the two alphas hop up and stand on an outcropping.

Another howl, this time from the bitch, Wishcloud and the whole pack begins to assemble.

"All who are old enough to hunt and catch their own prey come meet under the Standing Stones. We have an announcement…" Wishcloud calls, sitting down on her haunches. Yangcloud settles himself beside her as she overlooks the entire pack.

"Two doggypets have been called here by Cloudpack!" Yangcloud barks out, authoritative in his tone. "And with them a small kit to be delivered to Frostclan, but first!" he stands up and looks out across the cloud. "Mopsky! Mopsky please trot forwards!"

The crowd parts way to allow for a small white and brown bitch dog with a mop of fur covering her to trot forwards. Her tail waves happily as she seats herself firmly down and looks up at the Alphas.

"Mopsky, are they healthy?"

"Yes, Alpha Yangcloud! Alpha Wishcloud"

"Mopsky, are they strong?"

"Yes, Alpha Yangcloud! Alpha Wishcloud!"

"Mopsky, are they worthy of joining Blizzardpack?"

There is a greater, weightier hush that falls over the pack. Every dog in the den is still, waiting expectantly as the small mop furred bitch at the front sniffs the newcomers carefully. Finally she steps back and looks at each of them before turning to the Alphas.

"Yes, Alpha Yangcloud! Alpha Wishcloud! They are worthy!" There is a great howl that arise from the gathered canines. And hundreds of paws beat against the ground in jubilation, which forces Wishcloud to step forwards and snarl to calm them down.

"It is decided!" Wishcloud states. "Obi! Peppy! Step forwards to receive your Lehrling names! Until you become Jägers, you shall be known as Barleypaw" Obi bows her head in acceptance at the name "And Aspenpaw!" Yangcloud steps up and howls.

"Tabbystone! Firtail!" And the crowd once more parts. Two dogs walk forwards, one with rather distinct stripe markings in their fur and a dark pelt, the other with incredibly dark and dense fur. Both of them had light brown eyes that they look up at the alphas with. "Tabbystone, you have been a loyal and strong Jäger for many moons. I think that it is finally time that you took on a Lehrling. May Cloudpack bless you to teach all that you know to Barleypaw!" Yangcloud barks and the striped dog bows his head before turning to Barleypaw, they sniff each other before the stud sits down beside her.

"Firtail!" the darker dog looks up at Wishcloud. "You have been a loyal and swift Jäger for many moons, it is time that you took on a Lehrling. May Cloudpack bless you to teach all that you know to Aspenpaw!" Firtail nods his head before carefully sniffing Aspenpaw. Finally they both step back and howl the new Lehrlings names.

"Barleypaw! Aspenpaw! Barleypaw! Aspenpaw!" rings out through the chamber before it falls completely silent again. Everyone waiting with bated breath.

"As your first assignment… you must deliver the kit to the Frostclan cats!" Wishcloud directs with a twitch of the ears and a flick of the tail. "Well… What are you waiting for?" she growls and the pack splits off.

Leaving Barleypaw, Aspenpaw and their mentors alone with the kit. Carefully Barleypaw trots over to the kit who has struggled out of the blankets and is looking up at them with wide forest green eyes.

"Alright…" Tabbystone huffs out. Before inclining his head and standing up. "We will take you to the nearest border… and then you will continue on your own…" he explains and Obi looks at him with confusion. Flicking his ears he explains. "You were sent by Cloudpack specifically to deliver the kit, therefore it is not our place to walk you through it…"

Firtail nods his head in agreement.

"Okay…" Aspenpaw barks, before looking over to Barleypaw.

"We should set off now then…" Barleypaw yips, licking the small kit gently and raising her head. "It still smells like a storm is coming soon." she explains and both the studs mentoring them raise their heads to sniff the air, before agreeing.

They set out instantly, with Barleypaw carrying the kit, as she has always done.


End file.
